


Moon Above, To Catch the Breeze

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Eventual Romance, F/F, Feelings Realization, Female Relationships, Fifth Holy Grail War, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Healing, Inspired by Music, Moving On, No Dialogue, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 02, Route: Unlimited Blade Works, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. It was theirs to carry, and that moment forward.





	Moon Above, To Catch the Breeze

As they sat together in their shared bedroom, Rin found herself staring at Saber. She never thought about it at first, but she was drawn to Saber in a way she hadn't thought possible. For being Shirou's Servant in the Holy Grail War, Saber was really someone to behold. She was a warrior, the King of Kings, no doubt, and all while she had lovely blue eyes, gentle smile and a voice that caressed and wrapped her up in a warm, encompassing embrace. Rin wondered what it felt like fold into Saber's arms and feel her arms encircle her waist, wrapping around her, and holding her close.

Rin knew that being a Servant wasn't without a price to pay; there was no question. Saber did have to pay her own price, as did all. Transparent as she did seem, she held an edge that brooked no foolishness, and that both frightened and intrigued Rin. She could whisper low, and she could speak a single word, so tenderly, and Rin had to hold herself together, to not buckle down to her knees and cry out tears unshed.

Rin, feeling bold tinged with unbecoming edginess, reached over and touched Saber's hand lightly. The Servant looked at her questioningly. Without even saying a single word, the magus then threaded her fingers through Saber and lightly tugged her closer. Rin leaned into her and, after a moment, Saber used her free arm to drape loosely over the other girl's shoulders.

A blossoming warmth filled Rin's chest. She smiled, closing her eyes, never wanting this moment to end anytime soon. It was theirs to carry, and that moment forward.


End file.
